the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Thatguy1478
also known as Reid & Mikey are a team competing in The Amazing Race: Wonderful World and The Amazing Race 8. Profile See Reid & Mikey's Profile Archive for older profiles. Reid * Age: 15 * Current Residence: '''Hell (Arizona) * '''Connection to your teammate: Antechamber roomies * Current occupation: '''Student * '''Three words to describe you: Lazy, Smart obnoxious * Favorite hobbies: Watching survivor, bb, TAR, basketball and orgs * What are you passionate about? Still don't know * People would be surprised to learn: uhhhhhhh idk * What famous person reminds you of yourself? When I'm famous, me * What famous person reminds you of your teammate? '''When he's famous, him * '''What scares you most about traveling? My navigation sucks * What excites you most about traveling? New places * Pet peeve about your teammate: he doesn't know anything about India * What country would you most like to visit and why? ANY COUNTRY THAT ISN'T ETHROPIA OR INDIA * Why do you think you and your teammate will win? We came here to flop our way to the f4 again Mikey * Age: 18 Wonderful World *Leg 1: 4th. ** 1st Flight. ** Solve ** Reid ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 2: 5th. ** 1st Flight. ** Mikey ** Songs ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 3: 3rd. ** 1st Flight. ** Attempted, but did not win, the Fast Forward. ** Reid ** President ** Used the Scenic View on Hoa & Tuan. ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 4: 3rd. ** 1st Flight. ** Name The Clan ** Mikey ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 5: 6th. ** 1st Flight. ** Dressing Fine ** Reid ** - ** Arrived 6th. *Leg 6: 5th. ** - ** Prayer ** Mikey ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 7: 3rd. ** Reid ** Tricky Face ** - ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 8: 4th. ** Mikey ** Queen ** - ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 9: 1st. ** Won Fast Forward. ** - ** - ** - ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 10: 3rd ** Five Games ** Mikey ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 11: 4th ** Reid ** Coffee → City ** Arrived 4th. 9th Team Eliminated. Season 8 *Leg 1: 2nd. ** 1st Flight. ** Mikey ** Polynesian Cities ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 2: 10th. ** 2nd Flight. ** Reid ** Toi O Tamaki → Kapa Haka ** Arrived 10th. *Leg 3: 7th. ** 2nd Flight. ** Read → Paint ** Mikey ** Arrived 7th. *Leg 4: 4th. ** 1st Flight. ** - ** Reid ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 5: 6th. ** 2nd Flight. ** Reid ** On The Water → In The Wind ** - ** Arrived 6th. *Leg 6: 1st. ** Won Fast Forward. ** - ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 7: 1st. ** Mikey ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 8: 3rd. ** Reid ** Russian ** - ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 9: 2nd. ** Clocks → Yolks ** Mikey ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 10: 2nd. ** Mikey ** Missing A Piece ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 11: 4th. ** Mikey ** Reid ** Arrived 4th. 9th Team Eliminated. Trivia *Reid & Mikey have named 4 episodes of The Amazing Race: Wonderful World. **Those Darn Fruits Got Me All Screwed Up **My Redemption Arc **We Took A Risk **Keep Pushing And They'll Fall *Reid & Mikey have named 3 episodes of The Amazing Race 8. **Clocks And Combos **We'll Just Ignore The Tiny Details **I Love The Country Of Anchovies! Records Wonderful World Season 8 The Amazing Race Category:The Amazing Race 7 Category:The Amazing Race 7 Teams Category:Teams Category:Male/Male Teams Category:American Teams Category:Teams utilizing the Scenic View Category:Leg Winners Category:Fast Forward Winners Category:4th (TAR) Category:The Amazing Race 8 Category:The Amazing Race 8 Teams Category:Returning Teams